Remember the Thespians
by A Crazy Elephant
Summary: The drama club at TC fusses, fights, protests and puts on a show. Set during the film.
1. Way of Life

**Remember the Thespians**

Summary: Alexandria, Virginia, 1971. When the schools integrate, the football team must come together despite racial tensions. Just like the rest of the school. The drama club at TC fusses, fights, protests and puts on a show. Love clubs, fist fights, and insane twists on Shakespeare will have you remembering the thespians!

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish. . .

**Prologue, Way of Life**

In Virginia, high school football was a way of life. Bigger than Christmas Day. My brother played in Alexandria. The team was practically worshipped. Home and away games alike were always packed with fans. I wish I could have said the same of the theatre productions.

That was who I was, the actress. The one that landed leads in all of Hammond Drama Club's productions. Both the speech and choir teachers' favorite student. The weird kid who'd break into Shakespearean monologues in the lunch room. Yup, that was me.

Now, up until 1971 in Alexandria, there was no race mixing. Then the school corporation forced us to integrate. They combined the white school and the black school into one called T. C. Williams High School. That summer, a black teenager had been killed by a white store owner. The integration didn't help the matter. The city was one the verge of exploding.

**I know, it's outrageously short, but I couldn't think how to make it longer. And it still seems a bit choppy to me. What do you think? I would love reviews!**


	2. Busing

**Remember the Thespians**

Summary: Alexandria, Virginia, 1971. When the schools integrate, the football team must come together despite racial tensions. Just like the rest of the school. The drama club at TC fusses, fights, protests and puts on a show. Love clubs, fist fights, and insane twists on Shakespeare will have you remembering the thespians!

Disclaimer: TC and the Titans along with any other piece of information you may recognize, I do not own. Any new material not mentioned in the film is most likely mine.

**Chapter One, Busing**

The school was a mess. And it was only the first day. The angry mob of parents out front screamed their slogans and opinions at anyone who would listen, including the policemen who had been summoned to control them. Students of both races milled about on the grounds and sidewalk, chattering about the day's excitement and glaring at their peers of a different skin tone.

In the crowd, Siddalee Chasseur stood on or as close to the front steps as she could manage in the riot that was forming on the school grounds. This was a mess. She shook her head as if to clear it, her dark curls bouncing around her pale face. This day was already too long and it had barely started. And where was everyone? Everyone of value anyway.

"Hey-a Sidda-bug! Having a marvelous first day of school?" She knew that drawl. Obi.

"As good as can be expected." She turned to face her friend. Obadiah Masterson was a tall lanky boy, dressed much like the rest of the male population on the school grounds in a polo shirt and tan slacks. His reddish hair was unusually long, covering his ears and hanging in his cheerful green eyes.

"And what did you expect, Siddy m'dear?" He asked.

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure," She admitted, shrugging. Obi laughed.

"It does help when one has no expectations to begin with. Now, shall we join our peers in the ever popular discussion of the current rioting in front of our beloved school?" He asked, surveying the chaotic mass of students, parents and policemen around them.

"Why not?" Sidda laughed too.

"Excellent! So, tell. Are your dear parents down there with picket signs?" Obi asked.

"You think they'd care? Nah, Daddy's in Richmond on business and Mama's having a bad day. Why'd you ask? Is your mama down there?" She nodded.

"What? _My_ mother? Mom really could care less. But I did see Mrs. Ellington driving in with a few banners this morning," Sidda laughed again.

"Really?"

"Yup," Obi nodded, suddenly grim, "Poor Chris. The humiliation he must be enduring. Plan on adding to it?" He was smiling again.

"Of course! What type of friends would we be if we didn't harass him for the rather hysterical antics of his mother?" Sidda agreed.

"No type of friend at all! We'd just be acquaintances!" Obi nodded seriously. "And now, to business!"

"Business?"

"Indeed. What do you think is the likelihood of the school board extending our summer vacation and sending us back to Hammond?" Obi asked. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"With this mess, I'd say it's about a 60-40 shot," Sidda's own smile had vanished too.

"Explain,"

"Well, with the rioting, they'll want to send us back, but then they'll look like fools to the rest of the state and cause more rioting among the families of the black students," Sidda explained. Obi nodded at her reasoning.

"You actually took the time to work that out didn't you?" He teased, grinning and pinching at one of her cheeks.

"What's wrong with that?" She protested.

"Nothing whatsoever, but it's rather amusing that you'd actually take the time to work out statistics on the probability of a school cancellation,"

"It wasn't a statistic, it was an estimate," Sidda whined.

"No matter," Obi waved her off, "You're taking show choir this year?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm taking choir,"

"And drama?"

"Don't be stupid,"

"Good. Make sure to remind Mrs. Kindely to schedule a proper club meeting. There's bound to be a few kids from GW that'll join. We could do with a few new members," Obi said cheerfully. Sidda's smile faltered, not enough to be noticed, but faltered never the less. Obi was right of course, there were bound to be a few students from GW that would want to join the new drama club at TC. That wasn't necessarily a good thing. While Obi may have grown up in New York where no one really cared about skin tone, Sidda hadn't. In Alexandria, there was no race mixing. Ever. Even with the drama club.

**There we go. Chapter one. Not the best of chapter, I know, but defiantly better than my prologue. I would like to thank my reviewers who are so supportive of my plot line though! Thank you! You guys are awesome! I'll do my best to come up with something interesting for chapter two. Ta!**

**-Tam**


	3. Shakespearan Recitations with Weaponry

Disclaimer: TC and the Titans along with any other piece of information you may recognize, I do not own. Any new material not mentioned in the film is most likely mine

**Chapter Two, In Which the Hammond Thespians Shock the New Members with Shakespeare**

"_Good luck Titans,"_ The poor student selected to read announcements called cheerily over the PA system as he finished reading off the football schedule. Of course the football team would get a 'Good luck,' they were the football team. All hail.

Sidda smothered a scowl of dislike as she sat in homeroom, doodling furiously on the brown paper she'd covered her History book with, glancing up at the PA speaker as if the words would be read faster if she glanced enough. Come on, she urged the announcements, first meeting of TC drama, first meeting of TC drama.

It was the second week of school. Her predictions of the length of their summer vacation had held true. School hadn't been canceled, even with the rioting. Attending the same school with students of a different race hadn't killed anyone. No parent uprisings, no robberies, no murders. Everything was fine, even if the student body still segregated themselves. Not that Sidda minded. That's how things were supposed to be, right?

"_In other activities, the science club will be having their first meeting of the year . . ."_

No! Sidda allowed her mind to wander while club meeting information was read off for the science club. As well as the French and Spanish clubs.

"And finally, our drama club will be holding their first meeting today after school in the auditorium. Interested students should report at 3:00 with ideas for the winter show."

Yes! Yes! Yes! Sidda's mood soared. Excellent. The nonstop nagging of Ms. Kindely was finally paying off. As for the winter show, the possibilities were endless.

The rest of Sidda's day passed uneventfully, save for a fist fight in the lunch line. Though by this point, fist fights were a regular occurrence, so little attention was paid to the struggle.

When the school bell rang at 2:45, Sidda nearly sprinted to her locker. After successfully dumping her books, she made straight for the auditorium. Impressive. With the redistricting, they'd renovated the old Hammond building to expand for the extra students. The stage was larger. New seats had been added. The curtains that last year had been navy blue were now the crimson of TC.

Sidda wasn't alone. Obi was there. He waved enthusiastically as she approached. Chris Ellington, whose mother had protested against the integration, sat at the piano. Laura Jameson was sitting in the front row nearest the piano, chatting with Julie Walker. John Anderson was busy harassing Caroline Blake, as per usual. Everyone that hadn't graduated the previous year was present. There were a few other kids as well. Some of them were obviously new and others plainly freshman. They hadn't been at Hammond the previous year. And there were the students from GW. They were few, but they sat together in a group several seats away from the piano and the Hammond Drama members.

"Sidda-bug! There you are, m'dear! I was worried Ms. Holmes had kept you after class!" Obi called as she neared.

"Are you kidding, Masterson? Holmes _loves_ Siddy!" John corrected. "Ever since she translated some of The Bard's work and recited it '_vith a perfict accint_'!" John laughed, mocking the thick accent of their teacher.

"Jonathan dearest, I would like to remind you that that translated rendition of "To Be or Not to Be" won you an A." Sidda said, dropping down next to Caroline.

"Don't cha just love group projects?" John said thoughtfully. Everyone laughed. Well, everyone from Hammond laughed.

"Only when you're not in the group!" Caroline teased.

"Oh! Little Dragon, you know you love me! Without the presence of your beloved Sir Jonathan, you would be lost!" John teased, pinching one of Caroline freckled checks.

"Of course I love you John! Who else is willing to duel with me during shows?"

"Duel?" One of the new members asked. A freshman. No surprise there.

"Heck yeah! Caro-bear is the best swordsman in the school!" John answered cheerfully. Caroline stood on her chair and bowed, her mop of chocolaty curls bouncing happily with each movement. The Hammond Thespians applauded.

"Swordsman?" Another freshman.

"Good Sir Johnathan! Hie thyself to the prop closet to retrieve our weapons! We shall demonstrate for these naive younglings in the ways of the Booth!" Caroline ordered John. He bowed at once.

"Certainly, Lady Dragon Caroline!" He sprinted up the aisle and out the auditorium doors.

"Now," Caroline announced. "Thou all shall see the skills of the Booth Army!"

"Yeah, all two of them!" Obi teased. Caroline whirled around to glare in mock anger at the comment.

"Sir Obadiah, thy treacherous lout, why doust thou sprout such vile speech?" Caroline demanded.

"Because I enjoy listening to thy anger, Lady Caroline. 'Tis great fun!" Obi bowed. The others laughed as John returned with three wooden swords of different lengths.

"Choose thy weapon!" He ordered holding out the swords. Caroline studied them carefully before selecting the shortest of the wooden blades. Once she had chosen her weapon, John claimed the largest claymore for himself. Climbing onto the stage, both Caroline and John sent death glares to their opponents as they circled one another.

"Why, thee pest-ridden leech, doust thou truly believe that thou can best me?" John cackled.

"Indeed, fowl mouthed son of pigs!" Caroline struck first. An elaborately choreographed fencing match ensued. When Caroline dealt John the final blow, he fell to the stage clutching the 'injury'.

"'How is't, Laertes?'" Sidda called as John feigned a slow painful demise.

"'Why, as a woodcock to my own springe, Osric; I am justly kill'd with mine own treachery!'" John cried out mournfully.

"'How does the Queen?'" Caroline demanded of Obi.

"'She swoons to see them bleed.'" Obi promted.

"'No, no! The drink, the drink!—O my dear Hamlet! — the drink, the drink!—I am poison'd!'" Julie cried, standing before dropping to the floor.

"'O villany!—Ho! Let the door be lock'd: Treachery! Seek it out!'" Caroline ordered the room at large. John moaned loudly, interrupting the order.

"'It is here, Hamlet: Hamlet, thou art slain; No medicine in the world can do thee good; in thee there is not half an hour of life; The treacherous instrument is in thy hand; unbated and envenom'd: the foul practice Hath turn'd itself on me; lo, here I lie, never to rise again: thy mother's poison'd: I can no more:—the king, the king's to blame." John moaned again.

"'The point envenom'd too! — Then, venom, to thy work.'" Caroline turned to Obi and dealt him a brief jab to the stomach.

"'Treason! treason!'" Sidda shouted.

"'O, yet defend me, friends! I am but hurt.'" Obi assured her.

"'Here, thou incestuous, murderous, damned Dane, drink off this potion.—Is thy union here? Follow my mother.'" Caroline cried waving her weapon at Obi as he too fell to his knees to die.

"'He is justly serv'd; It is a poison temper'd by himself.— Exchange forgiveness with me, noble Hamlet: Mine and my father's death come not upon thee, nor thine on me!'" John said weakly before he elaborated on his demise. Once assured that John was good and dead, Caroline dropped to her knees.

"'Heaven make thee free of it! I follow thee. — I am dead, Horatio.—Wretched queen, adieu! — You that look pale and tremble at this chance, That are but mutes or audience to this act, Had I but time,—as this fell sergeant, death, Is strict in his arrest,—O, I could tell you,— But let it be.—Horatio, I am dead; Thou liv'st; report me and my cause aright To the unsatisfied.'" Caroline cried mournfully.

"'Never believe it: I am more an antique Roman than a Dane.— Here's yet some liquor left.'" Laura stood and madder her way to the stage.

"'As thou'rt a man, Give me the cup; let go; by heaven, I'll have't.— O good Horatio, what a wounded name, Things standing thus unknown, shall live behind me! If thou didst ever hold me in thy heart, Absent thee from felicity awhile, And in this harsh world draw thy breath in pain, To tell my story.— What warlike noise is this?'" Caroline asked.

"'Young Fortinbras, with conquest come from Poland, to the ambassadors of England gives this warlike volley.'" Sidda explained

"'O, I die, Horatio; The potent poison quite o'er-crows my spirit: I cannot live to hear the news from England; But I do prophesy the election lights on Fortinbras: he has my dying voice; So tell him, with the occurrents, more and less, which have solicited.—the rest is silence.'" And with a final bow, Caroline too, died a slow death. When her moans subsided, the previously deceased rose to their feet and bowed deeply.

To Sidda's surprise, nearly everyone clapped. A few of the stuffier looking freshman and a select group of the GW students looked at the Hammond Players as if they had lost their minds completely. But for the most part, everyone applauded. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. . .

**Ta da! Chapter Two. Aren't you all so proud? I updated. **

**Things to Note About this Chapter: I wasn't sure if they built a new building for TC or used the old Hammond one. So I guessed and used the Hammond building for TC. If I'm wrong, please tell me. I'd like to correct any errors I may have made.**

**Most of the thespians are based off people I know. If they come off a really rather annoying, I'm sorry. I'll apologize now to my Booth Minions. I love you Tim! Keep awayfrom my keys/cell phone/wallet/any item of value your foul little mind would enjoy covering in duct tape!**

**A Question for the Readers: Should I add a few of the Titan football players to the drama club? I think Blue, Louie, Sunshine and maybe the Rev would fit rather nicely. Do you think that's a bit on the Mary-Sue-ish side? Or does it sound like fun? I would love to know. I warn you, I can't really update until I have at least a few good answers to this question.**

**Until next update, **

**-Tam**


End file.
